the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8:New Moves Part 2
It was the next day in the house and everybody was awake ready to train except for Tony and Cloud who were still knocked out with bandages covering there whole body.Everyone walked out into the backyard again with there training suits on.They all were not scared anymore, in fact they were excited to see what new powers they would also unlock as well.That's when Edward started to explain. "Alright my children.Yesterday I noticed it might have been a little bit overwhelming to fight so I will not force you to fight one another however, if you want to fight me I will have no problem in training you one on one.So who wants to fight with me?" Nobody raised there hand except for Arno. "Very well then Arno.I will come to pick you up in a bit.For right now however I will drop the rest of these little monkeys off to there own personal area so for now you stay here and just practice your punching and kicking."Edward said. Arno nodded his head.Edward picked up Dawn and teleported her to some forest. "A forest? I get I'm a fairy but what am I gonna accomplish here?"Dawn said "Just wait till it gets dark."Edward replied "But that's gonna take a long time! I'm gonna be here for hours!" "Well than I suggest you just adventure out here in the woods than and start getting used to it."Edward said smiling at her.He teleported back to the house and looked at Viper. "Your turn."He said picking him up and smiling.Viper gave him a nervous laugh.Edward than teleported to a village surrounded by rock. "EDWARD!! DID YOU JUST TAKE ME TO SOME ABANDONED VILLAGE?!!"Viper screamed "Young Viper.....I've been meaning to tell this to tell you but this abandoned village you see here, is actually the home of your kind." "What do you mean home of my kind?"Viper said with a confused look on his face. "This village you see here before your very eyes my son is the home of the dragon slayers.This place is controlled by a fellow dragon slayer who is extremely strong.He is almost as strong as me if anything." "I have two questions to ask.Number one is what kind of dragon slayer is he and number two is um...what's his name?" "Your gonna have to find out what kind of dragon slayer he is on your own.However, i will tell you his name.He goes by the name Javier Doku.Oh an-"Just before Edward was about to finish up his conversation with Viper he felt a powerful presence heading to him at an incredible amount of force." "Speak of the devil" Edward said.Edward closed his eyes so he could sense where this mysterious person is gonna attack from.He didn't move or breath until he heard a noise coming from behind him.The mysterious person than got closer to Edward however before he attacked Edward simply grabbed his wrist and threw him on the ground.A boy with brown hair and blue eyes looked up at Edward while his face was still crushed on the floor due to Edward's force. "Hello, Javier."Edward said laughing.Javier got up and dusted off his clothes.He looked up and smiled at Edward. "Hey Edward.It's been a while."Javier said "Yes it has." "What brings you here to my village?"Javier said "I have a child here who goes by the name of Viper Kiken.He is the same as everybody here."Edward said "Everybody?"Viper asked.Javier chuckled "Everyone!! They are friendly's! You can come out now!!"Javier screamed at the top of his lungs as a whole bunch of dragon slayers started to come out of hiding to greet Viper and Edward.They all started to whisper to eachother than noticing that it was only Edward Spear than noticed that there was no need to be afraid and started to talk louder.Edward smiled as dragon slayers started grab his hand wanting him to play with them, however Edward had to tug his arm away slowly since he was not there to play.He looked at Javier and started to explain to him the main purpose of why he came to the village in the first place. "I see."Javier "So you brung this green haired kid here hoping that i could train him? Well i guess i could do my best." Edward smiled and looked back at Viper "Your gonna be here so you can learn how to control you and unlock more of your dragon slayer abilities.Remember, If you ned anything just call me."Edward said as he patted Viper's head. Viper nodded his head watching as Edward teleported back to the house to pick up the next kid iin line for there training. "Took you long enough Edward."Ellie said with a confident look on her face.Edward looked at her with the same smile on his face. "I like your confidence Ellie."Edward said "Your training was probably the one i've been the most excited for if i'm being a little honest with you." "BRING IT ON."She screamed with confidence. Edward than walked up to her put his hand on her head and teleported the both of them to a super icy cold area where there were avalanches bound to happen. "Now Ellie, this might be a little overwhelming for you since your strongest elements use fire however you are going to have to learn to deal with the cold.You think you can handle it.?" "OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE IT!! I'M UP FOR A CHALLENGE ANY TIME!! I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I NEED YOU."She replied.Edward nodded his head and teleported to the next kid waiting on line to be trained. Once Edward had teleported back to the house he looked around to see that there was only Nexo and Snow left to be teleported.Edward had already knew the hidden strength that Nexo had held within him however, he didn't really know a thing about Snow at all.Just than he had remembered that Amber was talking about how Snow is a soft and shy girl when near people however when she is near large masses of water such as lakes, rivers, oceans, and more she is incredibly powerful, almost as if she is a totally different person.Edward than placed his palm on top of her forehead studying Snow and her ancestry. "AT LAST"Edward yelled out removing his hand off of her forehead.Edward than found his answer to what Snow really was.Snow was actually a mermaid.Once Edward had his answer he crouched down leveling his height to Snow's.He reached out his hand so she can grab on and she did.Edward hadn't teleported far due to the fact that near there town was a river.Snow stared at the river with a smiling face.She hadn't had seen such clean water ever since....well before her slavery hours.Edward patted her head while smiling as she looked at him smiling right back.Edward knew she was going to be okay so he teleported back to the house to pick up his final child. Edward teleported back to the house but when he had arrived he saw that Nexo was talking to someone.He looked over him and saw that he was talking to some sort of machine.Nexo turned around and stared at Edward with a face of both relief and happpiness. "EDWARD"Nexo screamed "LOOK!! MY GHOST FINALLY FOUND ME!" "Really? What's its name?"Edward asked "Horo." "Horo, huh?" "YEAH! He looks kind of damaged though.Sorry Edward but can i skip our training so i can fix him up a little bit?He's really important to me you know what i mean?"Nexo pleaded. Edward nodded his head yes which made Nexo extremely happy as he rushed inside of the house.Finally there was one more kid left to train.Arno who had volunteered to fight Edward.Arno had stood there looking up at Edward as Edward was also staring right back at him. TONY THAN RUSHED STRAIGHT TO EDWARD ALMOST LAYING A LETHAL BLOW TO HIS FACE BUT EDWARD HAD BLOCKED LAST SECOND.HE SMILED AS HE PUSHED ARNO BACK THINKING HE WAS GONNA FLY OFF HOWEVER ARNO HAD CAUGHT HIS BALANCE AND IMMEDIATELY RUSHED BACK AND ACTUALLY LAND A CLEAN HIT TO EDWARD'S GUT.EDWARD TRAMPLED A LITTLE BIT BUT LOOKED REALLY IMPRESSED.ARNO THAN SHOT MULTIPLE KI BLASTS AT EDWARD SCREAMING.EDWARD BARELY BLOCKING THEM TELEPORTED RIGHT BEHIND ARNO.EDWARD GRABBED ARNO BY THE NECK AND SLAMMED HIM ONTO THE FLOOR.HE TURNED ARNO AROUND AND WAS TRYING TO OPEN ARNO'S EYE WHERE THE CURSE WAS SEALED. "EDWARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DO REALIZE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY EYE IS FULLY OPENED!"ARNO SCREAMED. "Yes but did you really think i was only testing your strength?I want you to learn how to control your evil green flames.If you cant't even do that than i'll have no choice but to kill you."Edward said in a very serious tone.Edward than slammed Arno's head to the floor and uncovered the curse.JUST THAN ARNO HAD GREEN FLAMES BURSTING RIGHT OUT OF HIS BODY SURROUNDING HIM! "Now the real fight truly begins."Edward said.Arno rushed towards him at such high speed that even Edward himself couldn't even catch onto what was happening.ARNO WAS NOT WASTING TIME AS HE WAS NOT TAKING THIS SITUATION FOR GRANTED AND STARTED TO PUNCH EDWARD WITH HIS BURNING HOT GREEN FLAMED FISTS.EDWARD WAS STUMBLING ALL OVER THE FLOOR BUT EDWARD WASN'T EVEN MAKING AN ATTEMPT TO FIGHT BACK.ARNO JUST KEPT SWINGING AND SWINGING.JUST THAN EDWARD STARTED SCREAMING "CONTROL IT ARNO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Over and over again "ShuT Up!!!" Arno screamed out in a demonic voice. Edward got up from the floor and just stood there with his arms out.Arno than rushed towards him screaming "THIS IS THE END EDWARD!!!" As Tony had closely came into contact with Edward he started to laugh menacingly.Tony had than reached full contact with Edward punching him in the gut.They both haven't moved for a solid three seconds however Edward dropped his arms around Arno hugging him. "I'm sorry,my son for pushing you too hard."Edward said Arno gasped while still having the green flames activated."EDwArd?"Arno said barely getting his words out correctly.Suddenly Arno backed up and started screaming while shaking his head as if he had a killer migraine.Just than the green flames had started to disappear. "That's it Arno.Control it."Edward said softly.Arno continued to scream as the flames had started to extinguish and eventually the flames had disappeared.Arno's eyes closed and his body fell right into Edward's arms.Edward smiled and started thinking to himself. "Those flames are extremely powerful.I'm proud of you Arno.You are now starting to master how to control it.Now than hopefully the other kids aren't having such a hard time mastering their abilities as well."Edward picked up Arno and walked back into the house to see that Tony and Cloud are awake with bandages all over there body. "Aren't you boys supposed to be sleeping."Edward asked "Yeah but Nexo woke me up working on his ghost or whatever it's called."Tony said "And i just woke up on my own thinking i was gonna train with everyone else."Cloud added "I see Arno's training is done."Nexo said. "Yes,it is."Edward said."By the way i know all three of you were watching from the window." They all looked at him in shock."I'm sure you have many questions to ask about the flames but that is something we shall talk about another time.For right now all we shall do is wait for the rest to awaken there inner potential."Edward said.The three boys nodded as they watched Edward go to the upstairs of the house to place Arno into the kid's room laying him on a bed. Cloud than thought to himself, "I wonder how the other are doing." Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest.... "I can't believe Edward just ditched me in the middle of the forest like this."Dawn said in an kawaii angry face."Well whatever he did it was probably for a reason,but he could've told me what direction to go at least.Plus it's going to get dark soon.Who knows what's going to be out here at this time."Dawn started to get nervous thoughts coming up in her mind.She than started running through the woods trying to find a way out however as she was running she saw something glowing in the distance.It seemed to be large glowing crystal's just coveniently sitting there in the middle of the woods.Dawn had stopped running right in front of the presence of the crystal.She than took two steps closer to the crystal and heard a voice calling her name. "DAWN......." Dawn looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from until she realized it was coming from the crystal itself."Okay i think this is a little bit too convenient.But even so, i still want to touch it.Just one little poke."Dawn said reaching her hand out to touch the crystal.Dawn shaking a little bit took out her index finger and poked the crystal.There was just silence."Well that was a waste of my ti--"Just as Dawn was about to get ready to walk away the crystal had started to suck her inside.Dawn was now fearing fo her life as she tried running from the crystal only to be sucked into the crystal.What Dawn thought was a crystal was actually the entrance to the heart of mother earth herself "Where am I?" Dawn said.She tried moving around but it was almost as if she was frozen.She was not only frozen but she was also floating around inside of mother earth! "Hello Dawn." "Who's there?"Dawn said "I....am Mother Earth.I have been watching you for quite some time now." "You have?" "Indeed i have.Ever since Edward Spear himself took you in i have been looking forward to meeting you most of all people." "But why me?" "Isn't it obvious?Your one of the last fairies out there in the world but out of all of them your, different.Your really strong almost as if...." "Almost as if what?" "No,nevermind.Anyway i wanted to give you a little something before i send you off" "Send me off?But we only started talking! I have so many questions to ask you!" "And that time will come my child but not yet.Now i must give you these."Mother Earth started to glow and distributed her light energy to Dawn.Than Dawn started to glow but as she started to get the ability to move her body she started to get some sort of memories throughout her mind almost as if she could see the future.She saw people getting hurt, towns burning down, and worst of all the death of a loved one.As the memories started to go through her head the crystal had started to lose it's color and Dawn had fully gotten kicked out and fell on the soft soil.Just than she heard a noise behind her.She looked back but saw nothing.She than started to hear tiny little flaps behind her but when she looked at her back she saw that she had grew tiny little purple fairy wings on her back.She than started to scream with happiness and started jumping up and down.Just than she was automatically teleported to the house. "Oh hello Dawn."Edward said. "WOAH.....HOW DID GET FROM THE FOREST TO OVER HERE." "Well i made it so when you kids finally unlock your true potential you will teleport back home safe and sound.I see you've got your fairy wings." "Yes, i do.Mother Earth helped me out with that." "Ah..yes.She did say that she had some interest in you."Edward smiled "OH HEY LOOK IT'S DAWN!"Ellie said loudly "Ellie?You've unlocked your true potential to than huh?"Dawn said "Yup i sure did.It wasn't easy though."Ellie said Flashback to the Icy Lands where Ellie was training: "I thought that it was going to be an easy job since my ability is fire and i was in the icy mountains but god dang it was freezing up there.All i did was meditate....a lot of meditating.Once i finished meditating my flames started to grow hotter and than i eventually melted the top of the mountain without knowing it.Than next thing i know i teleported back to the house." Back to the current time: "Wow!That sounds really cool Ellie!"Dawn said Just than Snow had teleported into the house but there was something way off with her.She had.....a huge tail instead of legs!! "OWW!"Snow said dropping onto the floor.Just than her tail had started to glow and switched into legs. "SNOW!! YOU HAD A FREAKING TAIL!!"Ellie said Snow started to blush and started to nod her head. "TELL ME HOW DID YOU UNLOCK YOUR POTENTIAL?!"Ellie said "I-i...U-UM.."Snow started to stutter.Cloud than stepped in."Come on Ellie give her some personal space." "O-OH your right.Sorry Snow." Snow nodded her head "No it's fine.Well I didn't really do anything.All i did was jump into a river and finally accepted my inner mermaid side."Snow said smiling "That's cool i guess"Ellie said.Just than Amber came right inside of the house through the front door. "Oh hey everyone."Amber said Tony looked at her from the couch. "Where have YOU been all day?"They all asked "You missed your chance in trying to awaken your full potential."Ellie said.Edward than joined in the conversation "Actually she had awakened her potential before you guys did."Edward said.They all gasped "Yeah she came up to me begging me to train her so I've been training her for a while now by making her do physical work-outs and meditation." "It's true.He's been making me do 15 push-ups, 10 pull-ups, 20 curl-ups and meditation everyday on the roof.It was a handful but it was totally worth it, look i can shoot lightning out of my hand!"Amber said shooting lightning bolts right out her hand. They all wow'd as they started to boost Amber's ego. "Now all we're missing is Viper."Nexo said. "Yea....Viper isn't going to come home in a while.He's in the most toughest area by far. He is in the Dragon's Den.It'll take a while before he comes back home."Edward said "I see..... I CALL HIS BED"Ellie said "HEYYY NOT FAIR!!LET'S FIGHT FOR IT!"Amber said showing an aura of lightning coming out of her fist. "YOU LADIES AREN'T DOING ANY FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!! NOW GO AND TAKE A SHOWER AND GO TO BED!!THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!!"Edward said "Yes Edward!"All the kids said giggling.The girls went to the shower first while the boys went to get there clothes ready.Edward giggled."Those kids are going to be incredibly strong.Especially that Cloud LIghtning and not to mention Dawn Doragon.Legend give me the strength to even raise these kids." Meanwhile In Darkness's hidden lair..... "CABBY!!!"Darkness started to scream.Caby rushed to lord Darkness's throne. "Yes, my dark overlord?" "Are they Ready?" 'Yes,my dark overlord.All they need is for you to pour some dark energy into them and they will be released." "Gooddd....bring them." "Of course...my dark overlord."CABY RUSHED TO THE BASEMENT OF THE CHURCH TO GRAB 3 GROWN MEN'S BODIES."You 3 will serve a great purpose"Caby said Caby had recreated three dead bodies of old generals that used to serve under Lord Darkness.He placed the bodies in front of Darkness.Darkness reached out his hand and started to distribute dark energy to the bodies each.Darkness started to scream in excitement.The three bodies than started to move.Once the bodies had gotten up they stared at Lord Darkness slowly and than bowed.Darkness than started to laugh. "HAHAAHAHAHAH!! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU THREE AGAIN. DE. STRUC. AND TION. I HAVE A J OB FOR YOU.I WANT YOU TO KILL SOME DRAGON SLAYERS.I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO TO DRAGON'S DEN!!" They all bowed and went there seperate ways. "You sure they can get the job done my lord?"Caby asked "They have never failed a mission in there life.That's all i shall say."Darkness had started to laugh.While thinking to himself." Get ready Edward Spear.I will have blood if not yours than from anyone that will stand in my way!!! HAHAHAAHAAH!"